Drabbles
by Greenstarr
Summary: Pointless drabbles I did for fun! WARNINGS: Yaoi, TC
1. Chapter 1

Author: Greenstarr  
Fandom: TMNT  
Pairing: Hints of Raphael/Donatello  
Feedback: hold out cup Please?  
Rating: PG-M  
Summary: There have be a reason why they gave Donnie a purple mask! Hints of yaoi!  
Warnings: Hints of yaoi,.  
Author's note: This had been beta-ed . Thank you my friend for helping me out. If you do see any mistakes, just tell me and I will fix it

Part ¼

Master Splinter blinked his brown eyes at the old man, "You think my son, Donatello is..." Splinter stopped unsure how or even what to say. The old man know as Ancient One nodded. "Yes, Splinter all the signs are there." He spoke softly to keep the baby turtles from hearing. "But, he is a child-" Master Splinter started only to be cut off, "Pifff, Splinter, I know that is hard to understand, but you have seen the signs, and you know Donatello is." Ancient One muttered.

Both their eyes went the smallest one, Donnie, as he cuddle closer to Raphael as he whispered something in the hot head's ear. Master Splinter sighed, He knew his Donatello was different from his other three sons. The Ancient One pushed the masks into Splinter's hand. He shot the old man a look, and smoothed any wrinkles. He look down to the colorful set of mask, and smiled a odd half smile. Ancient One had pick the right colors for his sons.

He frowned at one of the masks, he knew just why the old man pick that _color _for Donatello. "Splinter, that is not only why I pick that color, you'll find out later but, until then you must thrust me." The white hair man lean closer to the rat. The aged rat closed his inky colored eyes, and nodded slowly. He opened his dark eyes opened, Splinter looked toward his young sons.

"My sons!," Splinter called out, " Come here, we have something for you!" All four boy grinned and ran fast as their little legs would carry them. After almost running into the older beings, they stood in front of their Father, and Splinter saw that Don stood closer to Raphael then his other brothers. So, the Ancient one might right, his Donatello could be... "Here you are boys." He said lovely. He gave a smiling Leonardo a blue mask, Michelangelo, a orange mask, Raphael a dark red and then his Donatello the purple one.

They grinned and putted them on. "Thank you, Father. Thank you, Ancient One " they all bow politely and, after they muttered another thank you, all ran to play their game. "Don't worry, Splinter I sure Donatello will be fine...Even if he will grow up to be gay." Ancient One told, smiling. "I'm-" "OH EW!" he heard Michelangelo cried out.

The old man and rat blinked when they saw Don kissing Raphie on the cheek. Master knew right and then that Donnie was different. "Don and Raphie setting in a tree..." The Ancient One turned and grinned "Told you so!"


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: Hints of yaoi,.  
Author's note: This had been beta-ed . Thank you my friend for helping me out. If you do see any mistakes, just tell me and I will fix it Also TMNT is not mine!

Part 2/4  
Four years later  
Age ten

The aged rat a deep breath as his black eyes look down to his youngest son. Michelangelo had grow up so much in last year, and was even taller then Donatello, a fact that upset his smartest to no end. He took a peek at his Father, "Um Dad, what did you wanted to ask me?" He asked crocking his head sideway, he really wanted to go back and play his action figure that were not DOLLS even if Donnie said they were! "My son," the rat muttered, "May I ask what you why you were er...Kissing your Batman doll?"

Mikey scowled, "It not a doll, it a action figure! And I was kissing to make Batman feel better! And...I like him better then the girls" He told his Father with all the outrage a turtle of ten years old could. Master Splinter nodded, "But my son surely you rather kiss a girl then a...Boy?" He asked, preying to whatever deities that would hear a old mutant that his youngest wasn't...Gay...

"It almost like kisses I give Leo or Leo give me! Because he is my boyfriend!" Mikey grinned, thinking his poor old Father didn't mind. Little did he know that words were what nearly cost him a Father. The brown rat gave a low wary groan  
that caused Mikey to blinked at him "You and Leonardo are boyfriends..." Mikey nodded quickly, "Yeah, kiss and hugged and last night at dinner was our third date!" He giggled happily.

Splinter's lip thinned, and gave a odd half murmur half asking "I hope you and Leonardo all the happiness in the word?" Mikey beamed a smiled at his shock Father, " Can I go play with my toys now?" he asked hopping to one foot to another. At his Father's nod, he gave whoop and ran off.

There was one last thing need to do, "Raphael, come over here, I need talk to you!" Raphael's head shot up from the toy car he was helping Donnie make and after he gave Don a shake of his head at something the olive green boy asked him. He ran over to his Father, and after he bowed, he stood and straighten.

"Yeah, Master Splinter?" he murmured. "Do you like males over females and Is Donnie or someone else your boyfriend?" He bluntly asked his red masked son who blinked a few time at him. "Um...No I ain't got no boyfriend and I don't like boys or girls! Well, maybe cute girls..." He told his Father as he fought down a blush. The old rat gave a loving smile to his hot head son and nodded.

"You may go now my son, and don't tell your brothers I ask you this!" Raphael nodded and went back to his brothers. He let out a sigh, there was still hope some grandkids later, thanks to his dear, dear Raphael... Or so he thought...


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: **YAOI, SEX AND BAD WORDS**  
Author's note: This had been beta-ed . Thank you my friend for helping me out. If you do see any mistakes, just tell me and I will fix it. I did this in a hurry so if it suck I'm sorry and feel free to hit me! Also TMNT is not mine!

Moaning loudly, The old rat used a bony hand to try to rub the agony inside his head. His head throbbed even harder when he did, and caused him to quickly pull away. He opened his eyed in the thankfully dark room, and he could feel a squishy pillow under his aching head. Just what is causing him this kind of torture, the last time he had something close to this was when he became a mutant rat. He tried to think back, even if it did caused his head hurt even more.

He had nice dinner with his sons, all four had look so happy, but not like Michelangelo and Leonardo were. After almost two years of being apart due to Leo's training. They were together again, and The old rat had be so over joy to see the shadows gone from those azure eyes. Raphael had told them that he met a girl and will bring her tomorrow. After Raphael told them about the girl, Donatello told them he had to take care of something. None of them saw Donnie for rest of the night.

After they all went to bed, the old rat had woke up with a nasty craving for green tea, and as he got to the kitchen...He saw something that nearly stopped his heart. Donatello, who nude as the he was born, bouncing up and down on Raphael's think rod, and head tossed back. The olive turtle gave a loud moan of pure ecstasy as Raph bit his neck, and the darker male grabbed his hips and started to slammed into him faster. Both of the young males curred passionately as they came.

The aged rat was in shock, in fact so much in shock he drop his beloved walking stick and passed out on to the hard. cold floor. The last thing he heard was Donnie "Father!" and "Well Fuck!" Raphael's yells. The last coherent thought that a shock Splinter had was "There go my hope for grandkids..."

Splinter closed his eyes with a grimace, there no more hope for his Raphael to find a wife and make him grandkids, not because he was sure Raphael was now gay but rather he know just how possessive his 'dear' Donatello was! He was so sure that Donnie was dating Leatherhead or, another male. Yet again, every girl that Raph would come home with him, would often call the next day to break up. And, by that pleased smirk on the olive turtle's face Master Splinter just knew that it was because of him.

He heard the door and saw a pair amber eyes look into the room, "Father, are you wake?". "Ahh, Raphael come in." Splinter murmured, he needed to have a talk with that boy. Raphael quickly walked in as he closed the door behind him, sending the room into darkness again. Raph clapped his hands once, and turn on a weak light from the lamp on the dark wooden nightstand next to the bed. "How are ya feelin' Father?" Raphael inquired as he moved to the bedside, setting down on his knee to get a better look at his Father. The aged rat reached out and graped Raph's whist, "Why?" he begged, "Why did you do that with Donatello?"

Raphael sighed, he knew this would come up, "Well...Ya know that girl I told you about?" at Splinter's nod,he went on" She not real I made her up just to make sure that it was Don that keep chasing away those girls I dated." the gray rat blinked. "I know that Donnie won't come to me, some bullshit... Sorry Father...About me having to go him not him going to me, methinks he got that from April. But, anyway I went to him and well...ya saw what happened." Raph muttered. Splinter slowly took it all in, "But, how..I mean..." "Just me say that his hands are good at a lot of thing other then fixing stuff...Father?!" Raph asked as he made sure his pass out Father was okay.


	4. Chapter 4

TMNT not mine and enjoy!

Master Splinter took a calming slip of the hot green tea, "Thank you so much my dear friend for letting me into your home and for this lovely tea." the aged rat murmured to the white hair man who grinned. "There no need to thank me, my friend. After all I sure you could use the break." The Ancient One said before he took a slip of his own warm tea. The four turtles had thought it best for their Father to go see his friends while they stay back home. Splinter had to admitted that it did relaxed him somewhat.

"So now all your sons are gay eh?" Splinter sighed as he nodded. "Well maybe it better that they don't have kids I mean think of the problems they could cause. I mean to have a kid smart as Donatello but with Raph's attitude? No thank you, I much happier to know that the world is not gonna blow up because some moody teenager!" The fat man joked, and Splinter's lips change into a grin. However, there still shadows of sadness in the inky eyes.

"You know you never told this old rat the other reason why you gave Donatello that color." The rat murmured. Ancient One blinked, "Well..." The old man close his eyes, and took a deep breath almost if about to admit a deathly secret that cause the world itself fall into chaos. The rat fought the urge to lean across the small table, his bony hands tighten around the cup in eagerness. "I pick it because it looked better then pink would!" The white hair male told him. Master Splinter's dark eyes blinked, then again at the Ancient one as if waiting for him to yell April's fool. They stared for five minutes, before he gave a strangled, low "what?"

"I mean really Donatello had lovely olive green skin but really the light pink I wanted to give him just would not do the job of showing off the color of his skin. So I thought why not purple? The dark purple I gave him is not only fitting for himself as a whole but just good looking on him Don't you think so?...My friend, why are you looking at me like that?...Hey there no need to break off that table leg! What are you doing? No I beg of you! Don't do it! Have a heart! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	5. LeoMikey

Author: Greenstarr  
Fandom: TMNT  
Pairing: Oneside Leo/Mikey  
Feedback: hold out cup Please?  
Rating: PG-M  
Summary: Just another night  
Warnings: Hints of yaoi,.  
Author's note: This had been beta-ed . Thank you my friend for helping me out. If you do see any mistakes, just tell me and I will fix it

The candles lit up easily, causing shadows to dance across the walls and casted shapes that never stayed the same. The flamed shored a calming yellow, and I moved away slowly. I went back to the mat that lay in the middle of the room and sat down. I closed my only to opened them a minute later, My eyes took in the sight of my new room, the one that my dear Master once sat in, and lived in. It had only been three weeks since his passing, and yet it felt like he was still here, next to me in this room. My Master's room was now mine, but even as told myself again and again; It still didn't click. My eyes landed on a old, dusty book that sat on a little table that my Master used to lay his tea on and felt my lip turned into a tidy smile. That book was the very one he had used to named my brothers and I when we merely babies. My eyes moved away from the table and next to the futon that was one my few things that was moved from my room. I closed my eyes, and took deep breath, so thing have and still are changing.

My eyes snap opened when I heard the door opened, and saw a pair blue eyes blinked at me. "Mikey?" I muttered," What are you doing up?" He fully opened the door, and I spied the panda that he had almost all his life, wrap tightly in his arm. "I...Had a nightmare...Again. I went to your old room but, I didn't..." Mikey bit his lips, I frowned. It must have been a bad one, "Well, come on in." He flashed me a thankful smile, and after closing the door, he sat next to me. "It seem like he still here don't it?" his blue eyes caught mine browned ones and I nodded.

Mikey moved down to his side and he lay his head on my right leg, and I blinked down at him, "You know the futon right over there." I stated calmly. He gave shake of his head, "I know but I want be next ya for a bit." The nightmare must have me dying or getting hurt. Mikey always went to the one who got hurt in his dream, just make sure they were still alive and well. I nodded, and waited until his breathing became slow and even. I then gave into doing what I really wanted to do, I let my hand stoke his warm cheek, and caressed his brow. I keep caressing him for who how long, but I was carefully to keep the touch brotherly, even if my thoughts behind them wasn't. I could feel the sharp, hot eyes of my Master's. I kept my head low in the fear I really would see his eyes, and I looked at my legs to Mikey. If Mikey knew...I sighed softly, and even with the eyes of Father watching me, I bow my head gave his forehead a kiss. I nuzzled my beck where I kissed him, before moving away.

Even though my Father had passed, I 'll never giving into the need to pull Mikey close to me, and make sure he never have another nightmare again, I still had my duty as a leader and older brother, letting my brothers get this close to me, could put us all at risk for many things. It was better this way, or at least that what I kept telling myself.


	6. Crush part 1

Author: Greenstarr

Fandom: TMNT  
Pairing: Raphael/Donatello, Leo/Mikey, little bit of April/Casey... very little  
Feedback: hold out cup Please? And review would be loved forever!!  
Rating: M  
Summary: Donnie tried to help April get back at Casey while dealing with crush on a red wearing bad boy.  
Warnings: Hints of yaoi, Psycho girlfriend!April, Bad words, and hints of sex!!  
Author's note: This had been beta-ed . Thank you my friend for helping me out. If you do see any mistakes, just tell me and I will fix it TMNT IS NOT MINE!!  
Part 1/? 4-6

"But Donnie" April O'Neill whined, and Donatello rolled his onyx eyes skyward before he glance at the tiny redhead. "I said no, the last I tried to help you with Casey, I ended up that tank with an alligator in his mating season! And we all know how that went!" the purple mask turtle gave an icy glare at his best human friend as he ambled into the kitchen.

She tried stifled her laugh, really she did, but a few giggles wiggled their way out, "Come on Donnie at least you got out before he...You know..." Don snorted loudly, "Yeah no thanks to you because you were too busy plotting ways to kill Casey and his date! Never mind the fact that your 'best friend' was in trouble or the fact that YOU broke up with him! Then that time at Wal-Mart, you must know that I will never look at a toy car that same way don't you?!" Donnie ranted as he poured himself a hot cup of coffee.

April grasped a cup of her own, "Well, yeah but I have to prove a point to him, and-" "You don't even know what you are trying to prove!" Donnie cut her off before she could guilt him into helping. "It times like these I wonder why we wanted to help her, I just hope she get out whole evil psycho ex girlfriend thing soon." Donnie thought to himself and took a calming slip of his coffee. He watched the human set down the cup, and she  
huffed.

"Don..." April's voice took a helpless tone, "you're my best friend, and I really need your help. If you don't...I'll tell Raphael about the 'you- know- what" She peeked up to him, she will get his help no matter what! There was no way Leo will help her, Raphael was Casey's best friend, so no luck there. She asked Mikey to help her, but after the whole thing with that rubber duck and finding out Leo was a cross dresser. Leo was found in a rather lovely light blue dress that had silts up to his upper tights. Mikey had blinked before he pushed Leo into the older male's room, and slammed the door behind them, and she didn't want to what those moans and gasps were. She was too scared to ask about that and for Mikey's help.

April shook herself from that memory, and fought down a hot blush that creeping onto her cheeks.

"Oh no, you wouldn't." Donnie murmured, setting down his coffee cup sharply, narrowing his eyes at the pouting female before him.If Raphael knew about the 'you -know- what', he will not only just flat out reject Donnie, but will never feel safe to hang out with him again! That meant Donnie can't touch him or smell that sexy spicy, leather( from that jacket he stole off some rich wannabe gangster and damn if he didn't good look in it..) scent on him...Donnie will make sure not to lose that, even if he had to kill April and burn the body! He will not lose it!

"Try me..." the foolish human whispered

The mutant and human female glared at the other, and Donnie moved closer. Being the almost the same height, they met face to face.

"No." He said uttered firmly, there was no way he goanna help, not with this.  
"Please!" April cried.  
"No."  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"Okay fine! I'll help you!" the agitated olive green male nearly yelled as he tossed his hands into the air.  
"I love you, Donnie!" April happily glomped Donnie, who sighed loudly as he silently wrote his will. "Oh course you do" he murmured sarcastically.

"Oh for fuck's sake! Shut up!" Raphael bellowed from his place on the sofa, and turned up the TV up louder. If he had listened to any more begging...

"OH. MY. GOD! Look Donnie, look! The sonofabitch put his hand into her back pocket! And on their first date too!" April hissed as she tugged onto Don's hand to get his attention. The olive green male sighed, and carefully pulled his purple hood over his face more. The best friends stood in middle of a long line for some dumb movie as the red haired human glared a hole into her ex lover' head. The male human was oblivious to April's glare, causally chatted to a blond woman who had her hand near Casey's ass.Don betted it would be five minutes into the movie before they start making out.

"Donnie, do you think already slept together? I bet they had, I just know it! I should cut off his balls and dick and toss them into a busy street!" the tiny redhead muttered. The man who was taking peeks at her ass, heard the mutter, and wisely took a step back. She never knew this as she keep hissed what evil things she should do to Casey Jones.

Donatello rolled his eyes, he thought about poking holes into her logic, that she didn't know this was this first date or not, that she broke up with themale human, not him,blah blah blah. He gave up before he tries; he knew how pointless it would be try it.He wondered what Raphael was doing, he might be working out, and Donnie isn't there to watch the powerful arms moved the weights, sweats rolling off the heated skin...Or maybe he stretched out on the sofa, his head rest on sofa's arm. His legs party opened, and Donnie could slide between the thick tights and wrapped his arms around the darker male neck's. Raphael would smirk that slow, oh so sexy smirk, his smoky amber eyes will look down at Don with a unmatched possessive. With lust mingled along and maybe if Donnie was lucky, there will be love too...

Raphael would lean closer to kiss, and his lips would be so warm and firm. They start slowly but soon their passion will grow and Raph's rough hands will slide down to play with his tail and ass. Don would press closer, begging softly. Raph would grin as he sat up. Donnie would be on his lap, and moan without shame when a finger rubbedhis opening. The hot head would kiss him deeply and-

"Hey Don, look at me!" April said, and Donnie turned his head to her, "Yeah?" "Goddamnit, why did you have to that you cold hearted demon?" Donnie thought, clearly upset about losing his daydream to face real life.The mutant's dark eyes met April's sharp green ones.

The she-devil smirked slowly, "I got a plan." And Donnie gulped.


	7. Moment of Reflection

Author: Greenstarr  
Fandom: TMNT  
Pairing: oneside(?) Raphael/Donatello  
Feedback: *Puppy eyes*  
Rating: PG (Wow, it been a while, huh PG rating?) XD  
Summary: Just a Moment of Reflection  
Warnings: Hints of yaoi, p  
Author's note: This had been not beta-ed If you do see any mistakes, just tell me and I will fix it  
I got this little this from a lovely art of .com/art/Moment-of-Reflection-102828868 Go check it out! I hope you don't mind me doing this, but this been my head since I seen it!

A low grunt, muscular body tighten, and burning amber eyes narrowed in utter focus. The twin Sai almost seem know every command of their master just by the swift and deadly way they attempted to punctured the air. Donatello, clustered around five computers with his keyboard pushed to the side, watched his brother trained. One of the computer's screen was black, thus allowing Genius to watch every move the hothead made, and next to his elbow a paper was slowly be filled with math problems and random doodles. Onyx eyes watched as Raphael crouched down before jolted up in a powerful spinning kick. That all he seem able to do these days, Donnie mused, just watching Raphael.

The purple masked turtle absently minded started drawing one of the more common pose he seen Raphael in. With one Sai pointed up, and another held loosely, but still dangerous. Don put an agitated scowl on the mini Raph he just made. He gave a brief smile as he doodled a heart right next to it. He gazed back to the blank computer, he was so pathetic, just watching his brother like some silly little school girl. How did it get this way? Why didn't he go up to Raphael and told the hothead how he felt. To get off his chest, and maybe even have Raphael returned those feeling? So many 'Whys'...

Donnie started on another, little more bigger, but still a mini Raphael, with a few more hearts around it. His onyx stayed back to the computer's screen, and they widen. Raph stood, facing Donnie's shell, his twin Sai rested in his hands, and sharp yellow eyes rested on Donatello. The olive green male didn't dare to blink as they met Raph's reflection eyes. A pregnant pause, several heartbeats, and Raphael agilely jerk to his side. The twin Sai followed their beloved master's dance once more.

It was nothing, but a fleeting moment. That all it was, Donnie thought, filling up a heart with a light ebony shade, it didn't mean nothing. Donnie rose himself on his elbow, his cheek rested in the palm of his hand, it mean nothing. He watched the twirls of the twin Sai, and the power of the scarred body, he wonder he would tell Raphael, and tried to pressed down that tiny hope once again that today would be today.


	8. Crush part 2

Author: Greenstarr  
Fandom: TMNT  
Pairing: Raphael/Donatello, Leo/Mikey, little bit of April/Casey…. very little  
Feedback: hold out cup Please?  
Rating: M  
Summary: Donnie tried to help April get back at Casey while dealing with crush on a red wearing bad boy.  
Warnings: Hints of yaoi, Psycho girlfriend!April, Bad words, and hints of sex!!! MARY SUE!!!  
Author's note: This had been NOT beta-ed . Thank you my friend for helping me out. If you do see any mistakes, just tell me and I will fix it. I am not sure if I like this chapter or not but let know what ya think, please? I added a Mary sue to just poke fun at....But If ya don't want her in there (I understand) let me know, and I will rewrite it or kill her....

I meant to it be kind of a crack fic, so that why she in there....Sorry, if it suck....

Part 2/? 4-6

Raphael huffed as he carefully looked away from Casey and the blond. The last thing he needed to see his best friend groping some chick's ass. The hot head stood right behind the humans, and wondered what he was doing here. "Look, the....put....his...". That voice, it sounded almost like April, if it was April then what was she doing here? Didn't say she had to work tonight? The bulky male turned his head, careful to keep his face hidden. He frowned, all he saw was some teens, tired looking parent with too hyper kids, and a chick with a purple hoodie with another girl in a pink one...He squirted his eyes, that deep purple hoodie kinda of familiar....

"Hey, Raph!, what do ya think is better to see, The Old Wild West or the Dark knight? I think we should see Wild West, but Sally think we ought see Dark Knight." Casey said suddenly, his deep voice breaking Raph's thoughts. Casey's head was turn around abit, and was waiting for Raphael. The turtle's amber eyes snapped back to the man face, "Eh, Case what the fuck made ya think I care?" The blond woman frowned at him, she had already disliked him from the start when he didn't take the hood or sun glasses off. It didn't help that Raphael had a bad mouth, funny how she didn't mind Casey's mouth.

"Because I don't wanna hear yer bitching that why!"

"What the hell made ya think I wanna da be here in the first place?"

"Like ya got anything else da do!" Casey shot back, and Raph snarled.

"Guys, come on how about we see something else?" Sally broke in, her thick, ruby lips in a pout. Casey immediately grinned, wrapping an arm around Sally's small shoulders. "Sure baby whatever ya say." Casey murmured, now waiting to see what Raphael had to. Raphael wasn't impressed, her lips looking really too fat for her face, and the red looked wrong for her fake tanned skin tone. And, her purple eyes that was meant to be a sad puppy look, was little bloodshot from the amount of eyeliner she had. It made Raph want slap her. Nevertheless, Hothead grunted, while rolling his amber eyes. The humans went back to see what movie they could watch, while the fighter went back to wondering he bother to be here.

~RD~RD~RD~RD~RD~RD~

"April...Have. You. Gone. Mad?!" the aforementioned female signed loudly, as they graped their popcorn and sodas. "Donnie I tell you, this foolproof!" She waved her soda almost wildly causing onyx eyes male to shrink away, watching the cup warily. "But is it April- proof?" Don pondered. "April, do know that this could..." "Donnie! Don't worry! I sure my plan would work!" the redhaired human shot him a wide, crazed grin. The olive green mutant wanted to cry.

Ambling their way to their movie, the pair never saw a male in a light blue hoodie hurried in along with one in a deep orange one.

"Burrr! Man it cold!" Michelangelo cuddled closer to the taller turtle whom wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I know. I mean, It should start snowing pretty soon, in fact it might even start tonight." Leo murmured as he leaded the way to the shortest line. Mikey humm-ed, frowning he thought he heard a familiar voice calling someone a dumb ass. It sounded like Raphie...

"So what you want to have? A hot dog?" Leo inquired. The baby blue eyes male grinned, forgetting the voice, "Sure Leo babe, I would love to have yer hotdog!" he purred. Leader's cheek flushed a beet red as he glared down at his cheeky mate. "Ok, just for that, I am not taking you to get pizza after the movie." "But Leooo!" the older male sighed, "I not going to change my mind, Mikey." He pouted before smirking, he knew a way to make Leo give into him.

!LM!LM!LM!LM!LM!

"Ok here I was talking to guy who had this girl next right to him and..." Sally's high pinch voice made Raph's ear burned. He gritted his teeth, wanting to making the large breasted woman shut up with every passing second. "I was like no way! She so did that!?" Raph scrutinized Casey who nodded with a cheesy grin, his dark blue eye on the large breasts that jiggled every time the whore breathed. "Dumbass." Emerald turtle stated. Casey, of course, ignored him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Donatello watched as the opening played, and spied a blond woman next to Casey. He peeked over to April and whimpered lightly at the icy glare she gave the pair. Where was his brothers when he need them?!

Raphael sat up in the back row, munching on buttered popcorn. He didn't sat in the middle of the row with Casey and the whore. He rubbed his left ear that still throbbed painfully after Sally's harpy like shriek killed his ears when she almost felled down. Raphael wished that he did let her fall down. Emerald turtle flinched when he heard the whore's voice laughed.

In the now darken movie theater, a smirking Mikey calmly lead a blushing Leonardo away from the door to the front rows seats, whispering "Ya know, Leo that was the best hotdog I ever had!". Leo glowered at his mate, and sighed, he should had really seen that coming.

Donnie never saw them thank to a piss off April and Leo was too busy being cute, Michelangelo thought happily, it was going to plan! He giggled, unaware that there a moody red mask turtle who could ruin it all.


	9. Crush last part

Author: Greenstarr  
Fandom: TMNT  
Pairing: Raphael/Donatello, Leo/Mikey, little bit of April/Casey…. very little  
Feedback: hold out cup Please?  
Rating: M  
Summary: Donnie tried to help April get back at Casey while dealing with crush on a red wearing bad boy.  
Warnings: Hints of yaoi, Psycho girlfriend!April, Bad words, and hints of sex!!!  
Author's note: This had been beta-ed . Thank you my friend for helping me out. If you do see any mistakes, just tell me and I will fix it. Oh my god, it feel like it forever since I updated up here! XD So, um sorry for the long wait and I dearly hope you will enjoy this story as much I had writing it! See ya!  
Part 3 and 4

"Oh, Dave!" "Oh, Mary!" the actors' moaned loudly as they started making love. Raph's beck wrinkled as he dig for more popcorn. Humans are so....Ugh, too hairy, too...Just ugh! He shuddered. "Oh there, there! There!" the female moaned, her tits never moving. Dark green turtle gaged.

"Deeper!" Donnie blushed beet red, remembering how many times he dreamed of moaning that to Raph, and Raphael would grinned moving ever faster.......

And, how the hot head would chuckled darkly, all deep and smug. Just like when he got in a good, long fight and won.... he would be all messy, dirt and blood on him, with hooded amber eyes looking for another prey. When they landed on him, Donnie became the prey. Raphael would smirk slowly, and sauntered to Don. Don would a step back for every step Raph took toward him until his shell hit the alley's wall, and Raph suddenly block any ways for Don to run. He slammed two of his big (and warm too, really warm) on neither side of Don's head, pressing plastron to his. Thus, blocked anyway for Donnie to run away. "Ya going somewhere?" He would purr, bowing down to nuzzled Don's neck. Don would gasp from the feel and the thick musky scent that just howled pure, raw male.

"Raphie..." Don muttered. Raph bowed his head to nuzzled Don's neck. He grinned when he found the racing the pulse, and lightly kissed it. His grin turned into a smirk at the sharp gasp it caused. "R-raph..." Emerald male nip the pulse before he sucked hard on it. Don moaned, pressed closer the heated body, Raph's hands moved down stroking the area where Don's hips would be if he was human. "Nn- Raph.." Olive green turtle muttered mindlessly, "Well, Donnie what do ya want? I keep hearing my name." Raph murmured kissing the hickey he made. "I want...Want...I.." Don shuddered, when the hands moved even lower. One the hands moved up caressing Don's flush cheek as Raph pulled away from Don's neck. The warm, scarred hand cupped Don's chin. He moved Don's mouth to his, almost kissing the shaky turtle. His half lidded amber eyes, darken to a deep honey color by lust met smoky onyxs. "Well, Donnie?" He purred.

"Donnie....Donnie...DON!" April hissed, jolting Don from his dream. Olive green turtle blinked, dizzy and felt an warm ache between his legs. He suddenly remembered where he was and wanted to slap himself silly. "Y-yeah? What is it April?" he asked, flushing harder then ever before .April frowned, "Hey you okay Donnie, your face all red.", worry deep in her sharp green eyes. "You not sick or anything are you?" she asked as she pressed a hand to Don's brow.

"Nah, I'm fine April!" Don batted the smaller hand away, "So um what do ya want?"

April just frowned deeper, "I need you go get popcorn, we all out."

"Sure April!" Anything to get out, the air was too stuffing and he really need to take care of a certain 'something'.

He took the popcorn cup, and almost ran out the movie theater. Just as Don left, Raphael huffed standing up to get some popcorn of his own.

"Dumbass, how the hell could he not see me?" Raphael scowled as he stumbled into the bathroom. He glowered at the now soda soak hoodie. He just had to get more popcorn, nice going asshole Raphael thought. Really, all he wanted was some damn popcorn. Raphael pulled off the wet hoodie, uncaring if someone found him. "Ooo...." Emerald turtle frowned, turning his head, hunting for that noise. When he found nothing he turn around and got to working getting the soda out.

"R-aphieee~....." an airy voice moaned, and it was familiar.

What the shell?

Raphael narrowed his amber eyes as he turned around to look at the row of stalls. This time he knew someone else other then him was here, and that voice was so familiar... Emerald turtle ambled to one of the stalls, thankful that his black, baggy pant help muffed the sound of his walking. He started a slow walk, he was determine to find out that voice.

"Ahh...Nnn..." There it was again, at the very last stall. Raphael quickly reached it just as the voice uttered a small cry,"Raph!" His amber eyes went wide, Donnie?! What the shell was that little geek doing here? The powerful mutant leaned closer, hearing a light pant, and a low gasp. Was Donnie doing what Raphael thought he was doing? Another gasp, and the Fighter knew he had his answer. Emerald turtle eyed the rickety lock, and without a thought or care, he broken any blockade it may had. The dark male pushed the door opened, meeting shock onyx eyes.

Raphael coolly rose a brow at the sight, "Well, lookie what we got here." He rumbled.

Donatello frozen, his hand still tightly wrapped around the weeping cock. The tip darken by the intense pressure, and due to the precum and bathroom's lighting, Don's cock append to be almost shiny; and thicker. Amber eyes tailed up to the rest of the body. The brown pants was almost off Don's hips, only held up thanks to wall Olive green turtle was leaning on. The dark purple hoodie was bunched up half way, and the lower half of Don's dark yellow plastron was reveal. His dark eyes were wide and the pupil was dilated. His cheek flushed red from the shame, and arousal. "Raphie," Don whispered, and moaned as his clear cum spilled. A olive green hand instinctively went to the tip to catch it as Raph watched with half lidded eyes.

Don looked around for something to clean his mess as his cock slipped back inside. Oh why couldn't he keep his mouth shut? Now Raphael knew and....And...What was Raphael doing? "Raph?" Smoky amber met onyx, and Don gasped when the hothead leaned down to kiss him. Raph keep it light, then used a tongue to carefully podded Don's lips. With a low moan, Don opened his mouth to met Raph's tongue. Raphael slammed a hand next to Don's head as his other hand squeezed the younger male's thigh. Olive green male wrapped his arms around Raph's neck, and wrapped both legs around the hothead's hips.

Raphael pulled away, grinned at the small whine Don made. "Ya know," he rumbled, bowing his head to met Don in a eskimo kiss. "Ya have a lot explaining ta do." Don smiled softly, "Mmm, maybe I can show you," he murmured before he pulled Raphael in a deep kiss.

The evil glaring had change into a odd half hunch over the seat in front of her, while nearly foaming at the mouth. The men in seat was slowly sliding out his seat, whimpering. Other people watched with wary eyes, holding their lover close. April remained ignorant of this as she watched Casey and Blondie nuzzled each other. Their mouth almost meeting in a kiss. 'How dare they, how, how, how?!' a voice howled gutturally. Oh fuck the plan! She was going in!

Michelangelo frowned, there was something happening that was gonna ruin the plan. He just knows it thanks to his Turtle Titian sense, but what was it? He peeked behind his shoulder, looking to see if Donnie was back or not. He might have to go and try to find out where Don is if the plan was going to work! But, a warning growl caused Mikey's head to swung back, and he smiled sweetly at his leader. Leo's bronze eyes narrowed at him, then he wrapped a arm across Mikey's shoulders and forced the sea green to nestled into him. With the tight (but kinda nice) hold his Leader had on him, Mikey wasn't going anywhere.

Sea green turtle sighed, cuddling closer to his warm mate as he thought what to do.

A sharp howl jerked both male and the rest of the humans up. Both of Michelangelo and Leonardo's jaw dropped, "Fuck!" Mikey cried, he knew that howl anywhere!

~Later~

"Put me down!" April snarled as the three cops dragged her away. Leo, Mike, Casey and Sally watched with wide eyes as the tiny red haired woman was tossed into the cop's car. "Well...," Casey blinked if trying to find the right words. "Um...I didn't know you would be here." Casey told the turtle bluntly. Leo laughed alittle, "How funny we didn't see you and um..." "Sally," the woman purred at Leo, the turtle's deep voice had caught her attention, and she smiled at him. Only if the whore knew what she was talk to....

Leo smiled back, "Sally," and she felt a curl in her tummy from the deepness of Leo's voice. Sea green turtle glowered as he cuddled closer to Leo, and the turtle wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He smirked at the glare she shot him. The flashing car hurried out onto the busy street, the painful noise fading. As Leo and Casey wondered what to do about April, Mikey wondered just where his brother Donatello was.

'Maybe he went home...' he thought.

Donatello moved closer Raphael's warmth, as they walked down the sidewalk. The night was even more busy, even so then it was during the day. But this didn't bother the lovers. The snow had starting falling just after they left the movie theater. "I think if we go past that toystore, I think there a Starbuck, if ya wanna stop there," Raphael murmured. He used an arm pulled Don closer, "Sure! And I sure Leo and Mikey would be happy to have the lair themselves. I think Dad is staying at April's for tonight..." Raphael bobbed his head, and suddenly at the name of April, Don remembered that he was meant to get popcorn and help his best friend with the plan. He almost jerked away, there a thought hit him. 'April a big girl, she know better then to try the plan. That, and it not like she never done it to you before...' the voice purr smoothly. Don smiled, yeah April would be fine, what the worst could she do?

Just as they walked past, a store with a TV inside it, there was a young brunette smiled, teeth gleamed white. In her tawny eyes, there a smugness that only a working woman can have.

"Hello, I'm May and since Miss April O'Neil will be jail for a unknown time for attacking two cops, a man and woman, I will be your new news reporter. The story on Miss O'Neil will be better known very soon..."

END

There a nice little blue botton right under me, just click it and put what ever you wish....Please, and have a nice day.


	10. Afterward, LeoMikey

Author: Greenstarr  
Fandom: TMNT  
Pairing: Oneside Mikey/Leo  
Feedback: YES!...please?  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Leo find out about Mikey.  
Warnings: Slash, ent  
Author's note: . If you do see any mistakes, just tell me and I will fix it. Also this story came from a comic made by :iconldaylocke: and here the link to the comic .com/art/from-bliss-to-blunder-103357820 I am sorry this took so long, but nothing seem to be right, so, I went ahead and wrote about happens after.... This story was wrote rather poorly, and sorry about that, on a bit of writer's block here. Also please read the comic so you know what going on, thanks!  
Disclaimer: TMNT isn't mine. Ha, but how I wish they were

_I think there something wrong with me... I don't like girls. Not at all. So, I am gay?_

_------_

_I * know* there something with me, I am in love with last person in the world that I should be. Shell, a purple dragon would be better than being in love with him._

_-----------------------_

_I just wish I was a human because than I would never have to feel this way for my brother, there would be others to love. I HATE HIM FOR DOING THIS TO ME! WHY? WHY? _

_-----------------------------_

_I wonder, if if any of my brothers feel this way for their own bros. I mean, I can't be only one. And I pretty sure I not...._

_----------_

_I just wish he look at me the same way I do..._

_-----_

_I think he knows something up...Must be more careful....._

-----

_I love Leonardo._

_-----_

_Why Leo? What is wrong with me? _

Under the many words, there was picture of a Leonardo his arms cross with beloved blades, with hearts spatter around the paper. So many pictures of him....

Leonardo sighed, leaning back in the sofa, rubbing his face with a scarred palm. Five years, for at least five years, Mikey had been drawing and writing about his crush on his oldest brother. Sometime they were hopeful, other times content with just a smile from Leo, and too many times utterly heartbroken. Something that his little brother should had never feel. Michelangelo had been many things to him, a brother, friend, a child, a smartass, and a great joy but never he view his youngest brother as a lover.

The leader closed his eyes, remembering the shock look on Mikey's face, his blue eyes wide. He had shot up his seat, and stood staking, looking unsure. Fear dancing in blues eyes, but hidden a little corner, was a small hope.

"Mikey...." Leo shot him a look filled with shock, and... repulsive. Michelangelo must had saw it, and he had shot off to his room, locking the door. Leo didn't bother to follow his brother, he felt too sick.

He had picked up the book, and read the words of his baby brother. He still felt sick, his mind telling him that it was wrong, so very wrong...

So many times, his brother hate himself, sometime Leo, sometime just the world. Other time he was joyful, with bright hopes. Yet most the time, he still tell how he loved his brother, but yet knowing it was unlikely that Leo will return anything close to what Michelangelo felt.

Leo sighed, he had thought Mikey was still the little turtle he once knew, yet right before him, Mikey changed. How had he missed it? If he missed this, than what else about his brothers he didn't know about? What if he didn't knows his brothers as well as he thought did? ...... Leonardo sighed for third time that night, '_Well Leo, what you gonna do now?'_


	11. Test, Pairing: any

**WARNINGS**: Swear words, Implied sex, Un-beta, Turtlecest, Ideologically Sensitive, And it might not make much sense, if not let me know please.

Pairing: Take your pick.  
Rate: NC-17  
I don't own the turtles boohoo.

Tests by Haimi (Greenstar2392/Greenie)

Father told once them that they all had to face tests, to pick a path to follow. But, there days that he wondered if their Father knew just what kind they will face. He always thought that he would pass with flying colors at whatever life tossed at him.

However, he was later proved wrong.

~  
A hand over his mouth, he closed his eyes tight as he heard names being moaned. A metal flavor overwhelmed his taste buds as he hid from his brothers. There was a strange ache between his shaky legs and something forced him to listened their panting moans.

Days later, he watched every move his brother made, and saw every smile, and meting of eyes in a new light. It was utterly revolting to watch how his brother's eyes followed the one he been fucking for who know long, and not even hide it.

Now, a madding urge to scream at his brother for their lies, their sick sins, was the first thing that come to mind when he sees them smile at each other. To scream how sick, and how their Master would be so shame of them.

He felt proud that -unlike his brothers- he didn't give in. He had passed this test, this so very fucked up test.

Two nights later, he was hiding again, and watched his brother leaned down to kiss their smaller brother hungrily, and unknown to him, he licked his lips.

Walking away softly as he could, he wondered if he would ever get to have something like they do, to have a warm body to hold, to own, to love...

Maybe he can have one he thought as he glanced at a door. That night he slowly pushed a door opened. A sleepy pair eyes met his, and welcome him without asking.

Later, his amber eyes brother would smirk at him. And he knew he that just like his brothers, he did not pass the test, and what broken him, was that he couldn't even feel shame.


	12. Pain pairing OT4

WARNINGS: Swear words, Implied sex, Un-beta, Turtlecest, Ideologically Sensitive, And it might not make much sense, if not let me know please.

Calm

Pain…

He groaned as he curled into a little ball, fighting back sobs. His body shook from the strain of it, and he opened his eyes. There was nothing but darkness. He wondered if he had been blinded. He was next to a bomb when it went off, tons before him lost their sight, hearing, limps and lives because of bombs. He took in a shaky breath, breathing in dust, and he could smell the rotting bodies.

He took in another breath as he fought to remain calm. If he loses control now, it could spell out his doom.

He remembered when he and Leatherhead found a pretty blond woman buried alive. She was alive when they found her, but in the short time they got remains of a building off her, she was dead.

She panicked, and used up last of her air, gaged smoke from a nearby fire quickly and from dust. He found her on her gut, her fingers curled into claws, buried in her hair, and mouth wide open in a scream.

There been others, far too many, they all died simply because they couldn't remain calm.

He recalled a man who panicked from thinking his child was in a burning house, and ran into the fire, and was burned alive. His child wasn't in the house, but was at the park that was a mile away from the house. She never saw the fire thanks to a thick lining of trees.

The Foot had found out the many enjoys of fire during that time… Whereas the Purple Dragons enjoy the high power gun they "borrowed" from soldiers who died trying to save their homes from the Foot.

There was a boy of thirteen who never fought in his life, didn't even have an idea how to shoot a gun. He was in a jail where Purple Dragons held people in. He tried to get out, and save many as he could. He almost did, but due to the oncoming Dragons he took a wrong turn, not even thinking, and leaned them all into a room with men all too happy to play.

Out of forty-five people, only two made it, thanks to Casey Jones who found them before the dragons did.

The boy wasn't one of them.

He moaned at another sharp jolt of pain, this time he didn't hold back a sob. He knew no-one would hear it.

He wanted his brothers, wanted to be home. He wanted to feel their bodies against his, as they fought over the TV remote. To feel their lips give him a kiss, their hands caressing him, feel their love.

He wanted to go back home.

He sighed, he was blinded, but he could see the lurking of death around him. There nothing here for him, Raphael and Leo both forgot they had a little brother, Donnie gone off somewhere for years now, and they knew already he was dead anyway.

And on the inside, he knew that his heart stopped beating a long time ago.

He might as well join him anyway.

Michelangelo, once known as Mikey, closed his eyes, and dreamed.


	13. Cheesy RD

Fandom: TMNT  
Title: Cheesy  
Author: Haimi/Greenstar  
Theme(s):23. Roses ; daisies ; carnations ; water lilies ; [Or any random flower]  
Pairing:Raphael/Dontello  
Rating: Err... PG-13  
Disclaimer/claimer: Ninja turtles are not mine

WARNINGS: YAOI, TC, Cheesy :p

Reviews, and Criticism are love. Oh,and sorry for any and all mistakes.

~

"This have to be the most cheesy thing you ever gave me, Raphie." Donnie grinned as he took in Raphael's deep blush. It was rare for Raphael to do anything remotely like this, even rarer to see the cocky turtle blush. Normally it was him who shuttered and blush like a schoolgirl does to a older male she likes. It was Raphael who grinned, chuckled, and acted a cocky (asshole) know it all male.

Now the table had turned.

Donnie took another peek at Raph's warm cheeks. It was so cute!

He carefully plucked the rose from the fiery male's hand with a wide smile. He used a olive green finger to caressed the soft petals of a bloody red rose that just barely past full bloom.

The rose was just like Raphael, it was cheesy, so utterly cheesy, but true. Proud and lovely with sharp thorns to guard itself.

"Yeah, well, if ya don't like it, I could just toss it away." Raphael snapped. His amber eyes narrowed, almost glowing due his computer's light. His body in a 'I am the superior male here, and you do what I want!' pose that he always get when he fighting with Leo, or was nervous. His arms were crossed and legs spread out.

Donnie bit the back a giggle as he moved toward his boyfriend.

Yup, just like the rose.

Donnie easily moved Raph's muscular arms to his side, as he snuggled up to him. Hands rested on his hips, and he could tell Raph was waitinf for him to talk.

He curled his arms around the hothead's neck, and gave a kiss on the corner of his scowling mouth. "I love it! I just never thought you will be one of those romantic guys. I mean, we only be dating for a few months now, and still learning so much about you... But, I kinda like this side of you."

Donnie gave Raph a full kiss this time, pressed his smaller body against the bulky turtle who gladly returned the kiss. Both of their breathing was ragged by the time they pulled away.

"Kinda like my 'romantic' side, eh?"

"I really kinda like this side," Donnie played along with a wide smile that seem glued onto his lips. It was that warm feeling at the pit of his gut that made him smile, that and he knew what was coming. And that alone would make any male grin.

"I think you like my 'romantic' side had planned then," Raphael purred as he turned around and pushed Donnie against his messy desk.

"Oh really?" Don breathed, his tail wiggling for the upcoming fun.

"Really." Raph smirked and leaned down for a kiss.


	14. Ivy LM

For Lisa  
Ivy  
Prompt- Rebel  
Pairing: Leo/Mike  
Rating: Hard R  
WARNINGS: TC, child abuses ( but no quite ), hints of sex, Might not make sense, unbeta  
TMNT IS NOT MINE!  
A/N: For Lisa... Reveiws, and Critiques = Love  
This came form my weekly drabble list I just started, The first one about done, but the new list is up, and if you want me to write you one, go to my Account, and pick.

Rules were another word for laws, methods was a way to obey said laws.

He fully obeyed with every bow of his head, with every breath he took, and every cut that sudden took a life- _young or old._ - for the sake of his family.

The rules_ (laws) _were pounded into them mercilessly- _"NO!" Master Splinter snapped as he shook a crying Donatello, "Do you want to be kill!? Do you want to leave us, your brothers, alone?!" Donnie shook his head, soft sobs still broke past his shaking lips. "Good, stop crying my son." he put the Bo into Don's hands, and pointed to Raphael, "Fight him!" _- since the day their Master knew that they had human_ -but what was human?_- understanding.

They learned to not ask why, to live, to be the rules, to be the method.

Just like the Master before and and their students before them. And sometime like them, they had to be beaten for it.

He dimly recalled when Michelangelo and Raphael took food from their Master's hiding place for all them. He nor Donnie took it, but almost did when their Father came back.

They were just children, very hungry children. But, later that night, they returned to their bed, black and purple.

Raphael changed that night, angrier -_Leo thanks whatever being watch over them that he didn't made Raphie cold-_ and the night Mikey stopped crying for whatever reasons he used to.

Sometimes he thinks that when the seed was planted in his younger brothers.

That little nasty, black seed grew into a ivy with thick black, purplish roots, and wrapped around their minds; whispered to them like a lover, whispers lies.

They were older now, with better understanding of the world and why their Master did the things he did.

He was a ninja master, a great one with understanding things beyond most beingsr, but the fact remain. He was a moral, a mere rat, a father, in the end who only did what he could to keep his sons safe.

Of course, understanding didn't kill the ivy. No, if anything it grew, and grew until get others into it's loving, choking hold, slowly cutting off the air until their honor, their sanity stilled, eyes bulged out, and tongue a sickly blue.

It killed the methods, it killed order, it killed honor.

That why he had his panting baby brother under him, a scarred hand over his mouth, and pounded into him roughly. Michelangelo only churred past his hand, and helped that nasty, black ivy curled about his very sanity.


End file.
